The present disclosure relates to a sensor insertion device and a sensor insertion assembly (also referred to as a “device set”) configured to insert a sensor that detects biological information of a living body, such as a patient, into the living body.
It is known to insert or embed a sensor in a body of a person to be measured, such as a patient, and detect an analyte (for example, glucose, pH, cholesterol, protein, etc.) in the blood or body fluid of the patient by using the sensor. In this case, a sensor insertion device is used for quickly and easily disposing the sensor through the skin of the patient (see JP 2013-523217 A).
A medical device inserter (sensor insertion device) described in Patent Literature 1 includes a sharp member (needle member) that is to be inserted with a sensor, and a plunger that moves the sensor and the sharp member and performs puncture. By using this sensor insertion device, an attachment unit can be left on the living body side with the sensor inserted in the living body. Moreover, this attachment unit includes an electronic device that stores obtained biological information about blood glucose level and is to be attached to a body.